Sweet
by mizzshy
Summary: 'Okay, maybe he is worried.' [Day 26 of Pride Month fic challenge.]


**Twenty-sixth fic for a Pride Month prompt challenge from tumblr. Prompt: chocolate.**

* * *

The bottle on the table is forty years old, and the whiskey is exquisite: a beautiful honey gold and the flavour perfect. It seems a shame to waste it but Magnus was starting to think in circles and he needed to stop. He inhales, the scent filling his nose, warming it and tries to let it drag him out of his thoughts.

It's not that he's worried exactly. Alec is more than capable of taking care of himself (and quite often he has to take care of everyone else too). Magnus knows, on an objective level, that Alec should never give him reason to worry. (At least, Alec should never give Magnus reason to worry on a professional level. On the personal, Magnus still panics a little bit when he looks at Alec, like any moment he might wake up and find that the whole thing was the most beautiful dream he could have ever had.) They deal with the same shit every day, it's all habit by now, and when he left this time Alec made it sound as routine as ever. And yet, here sits Magnus, one hand around his glass and the other worrying at the upholstery of his favourite armchair.

Okay, maybe he is worried.

Alec said he'd call when he was heading back and given that Magnus' phone hasn't rung since yesterday (or rather, Alec's ringtone hasn't sounded), Magnus has to assume he's still out on the job. The waiting is the worst thing. Magnus has come close to calling more times than he'll ever admit, but if were to call and screw up the mission he'd never forgive himself. So he stares at the phone, wanting desperately for it to ring but knowing no spell that can give him what he wants.

Magnus finishes his glass, putting it down on the table beside the bottle. His silent debate over pouring himself another one is interrupted by the sudden rattle of keys in the front door lock and his heart staggers. He has just enough time to cast a fresh breath spell and a glamour to hide the glass and bottle before the door opens.

The world rights itself: Alec looks at him and smiles and Magnus can't keep from doing the same.

"Hey," he says, getting to his feet.

"I missed you," says Alec. His shoulders are heaving with shaking breaths and there's a bruise on his jaw, but the light in his eyes is bright and sweet and when he pulls Magnus into his arms and kisses him, everything slots into place again. Magnus flicks a finger and the door closes behind Alec, finally leaving them alone in each other's company. When they come apart again, Alec leans their foreheads together and breathes slower. Alec smells like rain and dust, his hands on Magnus' waist tender and warm, and he takes his time feeling Magnus in his arms before he says, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," says Magnus, and he means it. "You're here now."

Alec shakes his head. "I should have called. I wanted to. Things got crazy."

"Come – sit down, tell me about it." Magnus takes Alec's hands in his and leads him to the sofa – they curl together, legs entwined. Magnus steals a few more kisses before he settles with his head on Alec's shoulder to listen.

"My phone got smashed," explains Alec. "I wanted to borrow Jace's but he didn't have your number and I couldn't remember it so I had to give up."

"Well you're here now," says Magnus again, nimble fingers trailing over the back of Alec's hand.

Alec nods. "I got you something," he adds, voice quiet and quick like he's embarrassed (and he probably is because the last time he made a grand gesture was their first kiss).

Magnus lifts his head and considers Alec. "Really?"

Alec nods, leaning down to open his bag. "I would have been home a lot sooner but I wasn't sure what to get." He presents Magnus with a box and there's a thrill in Magnus' heart because everyone comes to him to _get_ things but so rarely to _give_ things. "It's not much but I hope you like it."

Magnus opens the box to find a selection of beautifully finished chocolate truffles and a smile spreads on his face, pure and joyous.

"I love seeing you like this," says Alec, voice almost reverent.

"How?"

"Just... this kind of happy." Alec leans in and kisses Magnus on the cheek. "It suits you."

They share the chocolates and don't get a lot of sleep.


End file.
